My Immortal
by LoveAmyLeeEv
Summary: song-fic based in My Immortal - Evanescence


**Disclaimer:** Victorious not mine.  
**A / N:** This fic is based on the song My Immortal - Evanescence, sorry for my grammar, I'm Brazilian, and I use Google Translate. The Brazilians don't write Jori stories… -_- anyway… enjoy.

xXx

It was another day like all others ... It had been a week since Tori went. Jade was walking through the park, the day was overcast, had been well in recent days. Some children were playing in the park, seemed happy.

Jade sat on a swing and watched the children playing, his life was no longer the same since Tori had left her, she did not have the same happiness. She began to remember the day they had first kissed and confessed his feelings. He had been in that same park.

_Jade and Tori walked through the park, the two had approached quite a bit since Sikowitz forced them to have a "meeting".  
_

_"You know Jade, I'm glad that Sikowitz forced us to go on a date together," Tori said "Since that day we have become closer."  
_

_"You are right, until you're not so boring ..." Jade said, "not a bad singer."  
_

_Tori laughed, Jade would always be so, she still liked Jade, the two stopped on a bridge, beneath which there was a small fountain spouting water.__The two were silent for a few minutes, until Jade break the silence.  
_

_"Tori ...__I got to tell you something." She said very serious tone, which came to scare Tori.__"Tori ...__I do not know if you will accept me, but please listen to me. Lately, I have experienced certain things.__Tori ...__I'm really enjoying you since the day I saw you I knew you'd be part of my life, the first time I heard you sing was amazing.__Tori, I'm really in love with you, you need not accept this, but I want you to know and understand. "  
_

_Tori was perplexed, Jade West had just said he was in love with her?  
_

_"Please say something Tori." Jade whispered, his eyes were desperate and angry.  
_

_Tori smiled, maybe she also liked Jade, always when she was with her, things looked better with her, Tori was happy, Jade made her happy.  
_

_Without thinking of anything else, pulled Tori's face and kissed her passionately Jade, Jade returned the kiss with the same emotion, Jade wrapped Tori around the waist and deepened the kiss.__The two had to break the kiss for shortness of breath.  
_

_"So ..." began Jade "This means that now you're my girlfriend?"  
_

_"If you ask ..." Tori said, hoping to hear one question from Jade.  
_

_"You want to date me Tori?" Jade asked, smiling.  
_

_"Of course Jade!" Tori said, hugging Jade._

This happened two years ago, but Jade still remember like it was yesterday. Jade loved Tori, and regretted having left from Tori. Jade recalled the last day she fought and Tori and Tori went away.

_"Jade, I can't stand it!__We are always fighting!__Discussed by silly things! "Tori yelled down the stairs of the house they shared together in the last five months.  
_

_"Why do not you just admit you're wrong this time?" Jade yelled back.  
_

_"I'm not.__You always want is right!__So we fight a lot!__Why can't we be like before?__Now every day we fight!__I'm over it!__Sorry Jade, I can't go on like this, we end up leaving it bruised ...__I'm leaving."  
_

_Jade had no reaction when she saw Tori began to gather her things and take the car, she just kept standing in the living room, watching Tori walking away.  
_

_When Tori was over, she stopped in front of the front door, and looked at Jade.  
_

_"Goodbye Jade ..." she said, slamming the door.  
_

_Jade was still no reaction, Tori had left her.__She did not know what to do, and a stream of emotions swept over her.  
_

Jade thought that the fault was all his, she had ruined everything, the woman she loved was gone, all your fault, if she had prevented Tori to go that day, everything would still be good.  
Lost in his thoughts, Jade noticed his phone rings, she picked it up and saw that it was Cat

"Hello Cat"

"Jade! What's up? How are things going? "

"Not good ... I've been better…"

"Oh... still feel bad for Tori ... What do you think of coffee at Starbucks?"

"I do not know Cat... I'm very excited for that. "

"Come on, you need to have fun, you've been very depressed since Tori went, you need to have some fun."

Jade thought she had been depressed since Tori leave, she never had been out with Cat, or Beck, Andre and Robbie.

"Okay Cat. I'm going"

xXx

Jade arrived at the place marked, locked his car and entered the Starbucks. Cat was sitting at a table in the back, there was another girl with her, as they were back, she could not identify who it was.

When Jade approached the table, she realized who was there. Was... Tori.

Jade thought to go away immediately, but it was late, the Cat had already seen.

"Hey, Jade!" Cat called.

Jade went to the table, timidly, she had never felt so nervous in his entire life, she saw that Tori whispered something to Cat, probably also was not happy with the situation.

"Hey Cat" Jade said, forcing a smile, "Tori ..."

"Hello Jade" Tori said.

An awkward silence came over all, Jade looked down, trying to avoid looking at Tori who was sitting right in front.

"I go to the bathroom." Cat said.

Jade felt desperate at that time. Only she and Tori would remain, but Jade knew she must face it and solve it once and for all, she could not act like a coward, it was not a characteristic of a West.

So what if it was Cat, Jade looked at Tori, who has not looked at it.

"Tori ..." called Jade, Tori looked at her, "Look ... I need to clarify some things with you..."

"I was wrong Jade" Tori said, while finishing Jade "Jade, I'm sorry I acted that way, I should have talked to you, I know we were fighting a lot, but I should not have left you, I love you Jade."

"No Tori ... I was wrong, I always wanted to be sure, I always started the discussions, I have not touched me that I was hurting him with that, I made you suffer. Sorry Tori, I should not have let this happen, I'm sorry."

"Shhh, you talk too much." Tori said, putting a finger on the lips of Jade and pulling his shirt.

The two kissed passionately, Tori Jade drew closer, she longed to kiss those lips, touching the body of Tori, feel the warmth of his body against hers, Jade missed everything, she could not live without Tori. Tori was the love of her life, she could not deny it.

The two finally broke the kiss, both breathless and with a smile on his face.

"Tori ... I promise I will never do anything to hurt you. Please come back to me?" Jade asked, looking at those brown eyes of Tori.

"Jade ... Of course I'll get back to you. I can't live without the woman I love."

Both smiled. Cat returned from the bathroom. She smiled.

"I think my plan worked." Cat said.

"Ah, then you planned it?" Jade said.

"It is! You were suffering alone ... one needs the other. "

"Thank you Cat" Tori thanked Cat pulling into a hug.

"Yay! All happy again! "Cat celebrated by raising their hands.

"Yes Cat" Jade said, smiling, then she looked at Tori, who smiled as she. She was eternally grateful to Cat.


End file.
